Mobile devices such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, mobile telephones, pagers etc. require periodic recharging, which generally involves connecting the mobile device to a charging unit which draws power from a wall socket.
Generally, electrical interconnection between the mobile device and the charging unit is achieved by a pin arrangement, which requires accurate alignment of electrical contact pins before charging can take place. Thus, the mobile device has to be held in a fixed spatial relationship to the charging device while charging takes place. This restricts the mobility, and hence the utility of the mobile device while charging takes place.